You Kill My Father, You Pay For It
by bellalice hardchester
Summary: Summary- Set after Remember The Titan and The Last Olympian. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia are hunting the Winchesters, but Gods never seem to make it easy for them. Hades can't control his sqaud. That leads to a nasty war. Already Sam has the burden of the trials and Thalia is not keeping up. What do the Gods want them to do? But the question is:Can either of them survive?
1. Chapter 1

**YOU KILL MY FATHER, YOU PAY FOR IT  
**

**Summary- Set after Remember The Titans: Supernatural and The Last Olympian: Percy Jackson. Dean and Sam killed Zeus. They shouldn't have. Thalia is devstated when she hears the news. Percy, Annabeth and Thalia are hunting the Winchester's. But it is not only that. Something is wrong with Thalia and Sam. Even Olympus is having it's problems deciding the culprit. Said too much? oops. Read on please**

**A/N- hey guys, i just wrote my second story and yes i will update my first one soon. **

_Winchesters- _

"Oh man!"

Dean exclaimed, shutting Sam's laptop, "this is friggin unfair."

"Why what's up? Your porn sites not working?" Sam snickered as he looked up from his books to find his brother cursing the laptop.

"Very funny, I am LMFAOing." Dean rolled his eyes and got up from the chair and went to the kitchen. He opened the fridge expecting to find his regular Coke can, but luck didn't seem to be with Dean Winchester. He shut the fridge and went back to his brother and put his leg over the table.

"Hey feet down." Sam hit Dean's legs.

Dean stuck his tongue out to Sam and flipped his phone out.

"This is just UNFAIR!" Dean got up from his chair and threw the phone across the room.

"Hey, hey, chill angry young man." Sam got up to get on his brother's side just in case he threw something else too, Dean was an unpredictable thing.

"Chill?! How do I chill?!" Dean demanded, "My phone is not working, my beer and now even Coke can's seem to disappear! And not to forget your stupid laptop is not receiving signal!"

"Hey, my laptop's not at fault. It is working fine." Sam went over to his laptop and opened a site and showed it to Dean ,"See?"

"It listens to you! Your laptop's a bitch. Like laptop like owner." Dean sat back down.

"What? Dean, you are lame."

After a few minutes of silence, Dean spoke, "Sammy...we gotta talk."

Sam frustrated looked at Dean. "Dean. We talked about it."

"Sam, I could have taken care of it. Why did you have to stick your ass and kill the Black Dog?"

"Dean, it's not always about you. I mean, I thought, maybe for this once I can prove myself and do something right."

"You don't prove yourself by completing the first trail! And why do you need to prove yourself?"

"Dean, you won't understand."

"I won't understand?! Then who would? Right, Amelia..or..or..maybe Ruby..oh wait, Amy." Dean cursed himself for saying those words. He didn't mean it. He knew Sam was aware that only Dean understood him and he was glad about it. But this time...Dammit me! He cursed.

Sam shifted his gaze and got back on his books.

"Look, Sammy-"

"Dean, go to the bar."

"Wha-"

"I wanna spend some time alone."

Dean without saying a word got up and went out.

He sat in his car, looked at the wheel, "Thanks, baby. For not being angry with me. You are the only person who-"

Dean was about to start his car, but it did not start.

"Oh COME ON!" Dean hit the wheel and got outta the car.

He gave the car the resentful look of all times. His baby betrayed him.

He looked around and saw a bar was nearby. Dean decided to walk the distance.

"Three minutes and thirty five seconds. Not bad. " Dean said to himself when he reached the bar. He went inside and ordered whiskey. He drank a sip when a woman came and sat beside him. Dean being Dean checked her out. Blonde hair, blue eyes, pretty short top and a hot skirt showing her sexy legs, Man this lady is KIller, Dean said to himself. "Hey can I buy you a drink?"

"Why 'a' why not 'drinks'?" She said seductively.

"I am your man today then. Dean."

"Stella." She said.

"Thats a pretty name."

"And that's a cheap line, Winchester."

Dean looked at her confused, "How-". Dean couldn't say ahead, all he could do was look at her.

"The Huntress and her companions are on their way, she will kill you for destroying her father. _They_ would not spare you for bringing unhappiness and disharmony in our abode. Dean you gotta be careful. You had me attracted towards you, others wouldn't be that soft, you have to be careful and vigilant Dean. They'd kill me for warning you but I know what you have gone through and I pity you. She'll come for you any moment, Dean. Be aware." Stella leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

Dean closed his eyes at the soft touch, when he opened them, he saw no one.

Dean turned back to the counter and drank his whiskey.

Returning back only a few thoughts trailed through the older Winchester's head. Who was this woman? Who was she talking about? What abode has he brought disharmony to? Who would not spare him? The questions seemed to be never ending but Dean shook his head to clear his mind and walked straight back to the lair.

_Thalia, Percy And Annabeth -_

The Hunters came to the Camp pretty rarely. But whenever they came Annabeth would enjoy herself, her best friend would be right with her. And of course her boyfriend, Percy.

The Demigods and Hunters sat at the amphitheatre. After the war, everything seemed have _improved _amongst the Hunters and half bloods. Chiron stood at the pavilion waiting for the chatter and the noise to settle down, but no one took the effort. Annabeth noticed Rachel stood just on the side of Chiron looking pale. Something else was beside Chiron. It was a black box, long, and had a yellow lightning blot drawn on it. It seemed to radiate a kind of power, something special, but sad, as if a dog just lost its owner.

"Hey, Annabeth!"

Annabeth turned to the voice and saw Thalia making her way towards her.

"Hey!"

When she was just beside Annabeth, Thalia spoke ," Did you notice Rachel seemed pretty pale. I mean _sick_?"

"Yes, I did."

"Is she- And here comes your boyfriend."

Annabeth turned ad saw Percy walk through the crowd. He seemed so unaware of anything. He looked like a shiny armor amongst the rusty ones. When Percy was beside her, arms around her waist, she couldn't resist a blush.

"Oh come on...You are making me sick. Pull off this lovey dovey crap." Thalia said.

"Hey, Thalia. I'm so glad you came." Percy said, totally ignoring the snide remark from his friend.

Annabeth smiled, the two always had this love hate relationship, and as the two were totally alike their was a regular shower of snide and sarcastic replies.

Before Thalia could say anything,. Chiron spoke," I think you remember i have every right to assign all of you tasks, which, I warn you, are not that clean. So i would request a silence."

The amphitheatre was now hush, not a sound, expect for the winds. Even it was mid summer, the winds were cold, the sea seemed to come at rage every once in a while, they were always cloud in the sky. No it did not look like mid summer. Even the Gods did not seem to be in favor of their children, heck, not even in favor of each other. Each day, there'd be news from Chiron that Hermes just in anger killed Ares child...or...Aphrodite insullted Athena's mortal husband, resulting in death of Aphrodite's mortal husband.

Chiron scanned the theatre, everything was silent now, good. He took a deep breath and started to speak when Rachel almost fell down, but luckily a few handled her.

Rachel managed a weak but no not an assuring smile.

Chiron removed his worried look and turned back to the children. He cleared his throat and started ," I have a bad news"

There were a few murmurs like 'One more fight' or 'One more death'. But Chiron ignored them

He turned his eyes on Thalia. Thalia felt uncomfortable, like everyone seemed to look at her as if she was Angelina Jolie.

"Thalia Grace, daughter of..." Chiron paused. "I request you to come up please."

Chiron turned and picked up the box, his face expression turned as if it was heavy.

Thalia went up and stood between Chiron and Rachel.

"I..I..hand over the.. Lightning Bolt of Zeus to his daughter, Thalia Grace."

Thalia for a moment took in everything. Why was Chiron giving her her dad's weapon?

"Why are you giving me this, Chiron?" Thalia asked.

"Thalia, let me tell you your Father is very proud of you."

"Chiron, what are you saying?"

Chiron looked at the ground, "Your Father has been sent to Tartarus. He was killed. By some humans, well not exactly humans, but you know. They were descendents of Cain and Abel."

Everyone gasped.

Thalia's father was just killed by some two stupid humans?! Her eyes welled up, her legs started to shake, she thought she would past out any moment now. But Percy and Annabeth rushed to help her.

Just at Annabeth's touch, Thalia wriggled out of her grip and ran. She didn't know where she was running but all she cared was that she wanted to run. This couldn't happen, her father couldn't die. He was immortal. He was the most powerful men of all. Now it all fell in place, the Gods were disturbed by Zeus's death and that's why blamed each other for Zeus's death. And Rachel was weak..That's it. The Gods primarily blamed Apollo for choosing those two men as the killers of Zeus, though it wasn't Apollo, it was the friggin Fates. There wass one more issue, the Hunters seemed to have gone wrong. Artemis rarely approached them. She was very hidden from the Hunters and the Gods. Thalia wondered what that was about.

Thalia didn't know when she even reached Zeus's Fist. She looked at the huge fist and sank to the ground, sobbing, knees up to her chest.

"You can't die, Daddy. You can't." Thalia murmured.

Being a hunter, she had sharp senses and soon heard footsteps approaching her, Thalia looked up to see her two best friends coming with the box. Percy's expression changed to horror when he saw Thalia's tear stained face.

"Hey hey, Thalia." Percy sat beside her, Annabeth on the other.

"Thalia?" Annabeth said.

"Yeah?"

"Chiron said.. that we have the liberty to go and find the killers."

"No..i-"

"Thalia Grace, you are not giving up. You are the daughter of Zeus. He has died and now it is your responsibility to find out who killed him. Or sent him Tartarus. Thalia, you just can't let those two go. You have to avenge your father. You can't let him down. You will show them that they can't get away with crimes. Killing a Greek God is something which can only be done by the mighty. I bet they have done many other crimes. Now, Grace, you Annabeth and I will find those two men and show them who we are. You get that? You are the daughter of Zeus."  
Percy finished. I can say all that? He thought.

But it did affect Thalia. She got up, took the Lightning Bolt and raised it in the sky, "I, Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, swear on the River Styx that I will not be at rest, till i teach my Father's killers a lesson."

The Bolt seemed to glow brighter and brighter. Thalia finished and turned to the two.

But as she turned she seemed to stumble but Annabeth caught her. "Hey you okay? You don't look okay though."

"Thalia you-"

"I am fine."

Annabeth and Percy smiled, they knew what it meant. Thalia hated when people would fuss around her and pamper her as if she was a baby. Well, sixteen or not, she did act like six, hell, younger than that. Baby.

Thalia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, her blue eyes seemed to glow with energy. Percy thought he saw lightning in them. But Annabeth saw something else. She saw pain, fear, sorrow. Annabeth knew Thalia was scared to death, she knew no matter how hard Thalia was she was a soft girl inside, and her father's death had broken her. Annabeth reached out to grab Thalia's hand but she withdrew and turned to go to the amphitheatre. She willed the Bolt to change into a pen. Copy cat, Percy said to himself.

"Come on, guys. Lets get set going. Annabeth you go tell Chiron we are going. Percy and I will get the things packed, I'll even inform the Hunters. We have to start before the night falls."

**A/N- hope you liked it! Reviews please! They are sweet and motivate me! Please! *Sam's puppy dog eyes***


	2. Chapter 2

**YOU KILL MY FATHER, YOU PAY FOR IT  
**

**Summary- Set after Remember The Titans: Supernatural and The Last Olympian: Percy Jackson. Dean and Sam killed Zeus. They shouldn't have. Thalia is devstated when she hears the news. Percy, Annabeth and Thalia are hunting the Winchester's. But it is not only that. Something is wrong with Thalia and Sam. Even Olympus is having it's problems deciding the culprit. Said too much? oops. Read on please**

**A/N- hey guys, i just wrote the second chapter. Updating the other! I am sorry for being slow Exams ahead!And thanks for the favs/follows/reviews!**

Winchesters_- _

Sam was surprised Dean had walked the distance to the bar. But mostly Sam was feeling guilty of turning Dean out like that. It was rude and he accepted that. But- Sams thoughts were broken when a pounding headache took over and he fell off the chair. The Winchester, with all the energy left, reached out for the phone. But before he could even reach the phone the pain died down.

Sam relieved, rested his head against the table and breathed heavily. He had no clue what that was, but he was sure it was not a good sign.

Getting up, he went back to his chair when a "Hey" filled the area. Sam looked up and saw his brother come to him, for the first time, not looking like he had had a lot.

"Hey." Sam replied.

"Sammy?"

Sam looked up at being called "Sammy". Something was not right.

"Yeah?"

"What do you get when you kill the principal of a school?"

Sam was surprised why Dean would ask such a question. "Um..Chaos? And..Threats?"

"Thanks, Captain Obvious. That made me so clear."

"Hey! I don't even know why you are asking me this."

Dean looked at him with an expression stating that Sam-Was-A-Jerk.

"I just had the weirdest encounter with a sexy gal."

"A chic? what she said no for you and her in a room privacy?" Sam joked.

"Shut up. Man... Sammy?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it possible that our killing the sky god resulted into a rebel of gods with us? Maybe the gods are plotting against us?"

"Well... We didn't kill him. His own daughter did. Artemis."

"But we forced her to right? So indirectly us?"

"What did that chic put in your head, Dean?"

Dean looked at Sam.. he wondered how Sam got to know. He wanted to convince him that nothing had happened, but he didn't wanna lie to his brother. But he might get a bit more burden. Dean bit his lip, trying to figure out how to exactly put his thoughts across.

Carefully selecting words, Dean told Sam everything. Expect about the kiss, he didn't want to get a eye roll from Sam.

"Okay..so you are being came to for revenge by...girls? who happen to be Hunters? How weird is gonna get?"

Dean gave Sam a dirty look before switching the topic.

"How are you?"

Sam looked at Dean. He resisted the urge to wrap his hands around Dean's neck.

"I am fine, Dean."

"You didn't look fine when i...Anyways.. Any news form Kev?"

"Ummm..no..not yet."

"Yeah.. so news on how I ca-"

"Dean you aren't doing the second trial. I am. Accept it. You can't do everything."

"All i wanna do is help. I dragged you out from every happy life you had. Jess, Amelia! Sammy, it can be my last chance-"

"And this can be my last chance to prove myself."

Dean looked at Sam and sighed. No use arguing with him. In the end, Sam was a Taurus and they are stubborn.

Sam, breaking the awkward silence, got up and went to wash his face.

_Annabeth, Percy And Thalia-_

As far as Percy could see, there was no knowing, for what they were heading or where they were heading. They were blank. Luckily, for Percy, Chiron forced them to stay over the night and leave tomorrow morning, probably their dreams might give them a hint. And it did.

It started with Percy sitting inside a car. Two men were in the front, arguing. One had long hair and the other was behind the wheel.

"Dean...Probably...You know what just drive. Just drive back to Lebanon." The long haired one said.

Lebanon..Kansas?

"Of course thats all I can do. Drive."

And then...Well, all Percy got was an awkward silence.

Okay s probably with this two liner conversation, Percy summed it up. The girl did something wrong and the driver ddin't approve of it.

When Percy looked at them again he saw that Dean was about to say something when the scene changed and Percy was outside at the beach at camp. A man... Well who couldn't recognize his own father?

"Dad?"

"Percy...I can't stay here long, or else I will be suspected for sending my brother to Tartarus. Percy, I want you to know. The men who tricked-"

The vision began to become blurr.

"Percy! Listen! You can't underestimate the men!They are the most dangerous! They are the Winchesters!Descendants of Cain and Abel! They wer- Oh no oh no..I gotta go son..Don't underestimate them. Look for them in Lebanon Kansas!"

And Percy woke up.

It was a short dream but when he was awake it was morning.

Walking outside, Percy bumped into Thalia who looked as if she hadn't slept the whole night.

"Hey, Thalia."

"Percy..hey umm...We are leaving,.. But we have-"

"Lebanon."

"What?"

"Lebanon, Kansas."

"Gathered that. What about it?"

"We gotta search for them there."

"And again...why would we do that?"

"Cause.."

Percy did trust Thalia...but he wasn't sure if he should tell her. Listen up,Percy it her quest tell her everything she need, Percy told himself. Percy looked at her.,"I had a dream."

Percy opened his mouth but Thalia held him there and said,"Lets go to Chiron, you, Annabeth and I."

He nodded. And taking Annabeth along them they rushed to Chiron.

Percy blurted out everything. Telling that it would be right to look in Kansas first, hunt the two men down, though Percy had got a glimpse of them, he just wanted to know how could two men who were fighting against each other be the descendants of Cain and Abel? Percy shook his head in disagreement to his own thoughts and then waited for the centaur to say something. But there was nothing...Chiron stood there and looked at the three.

"So..." Annabeth prompted him to say something. So, his girlfriend was thinking the same.

"So..You leave for Lebanon."Chiron spoke at last

"No instructions?" Thalia asked.

"No." Chiron said bluntly.

"No take cares?" Percy asked.

"Nope." Chiron said the same. Again. It started to mix Percy's curiousness with annoyance.

"No asking what we would need?"Annabeth asked.

"Look, I know you guys are too powerful to be defeated. Now that Thalia has her father's Bolt, good luck and power is by your side. Annabeth being the child of Athena has brains and is more strategic and the brain of your team. Percy being the son of the Sea God..well does that need an explaining?I know you don't need anything more than each other by your side and our wishes and you have that. So why not you people just get out of here and kick some ass?"

The three looked at him. Yeah, he was right...They didn't need anything else besides themselves. They were the best together. Annabeth and Thalia smiled.

"we'll be off just now, Chiron."

"There you go. Now get going. Take Pegasi with you."

The three smiled took there stuff and set off. They had just crossed the Island and were over the busy roads when something caught Thalia's eye. A huge bird like creature flew through the sky. It had scales on its whole body giving away what it was/

Percy noted three things about it.

It was a Dragon.

It was rogue.

And heading straight for them.

Great.

**A/N- Sorry for a short chapter..But I just wanted to update it. I will update this one too if i get some ideas. Reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**YOU KILL MY FATHER, YOU PAY FOR IT  
**

**Summary- Set after Remember The Titans: Supernatural and The Last Olympian: Percy Jackson. Dean and Sam killed Zeus. They shouldn't have. Thalia is devstated when she hears the news. Percy, Annabeth and Thalia are hunting the Winchester's. But it is not only that. Something is wrong with Thalia and Sam. Even Olympus is having it's problems deciding the culprit. Said too much? oops. Read on please**

**A/N- hey guys, i just wrote the second chapter. Guys i really am getting busy so i will update my stories a bit late. Sorry guys and please keep reviewing!And thanks for the favs/follows/reviews!**

_Percy, Annabeth and Thalia-_

Damn, Thalia cursed. They had just crossed the boundary when this dear friend of theirs came along. Thalia looked at it and tried to think what should be the right thing to do. Maybe if Annabeth and she distracted him while Percy got on him and tried to kill with the silver knife. They didn't know how to kill a dragon so a silver knife was their only shot.

"Annabeth and I distract! Percy you jump on him and stab with the silver knife!" Thalia commanded at her two best friends.

"Jump? What am I? Superman or Batman? Or wait I have Spiderman hidden in me!" Percy replied.

Thalia knew better than to reply to this comment. She looked at Annabeth who gave a her a nod.

"Lets go!" Thalia flew forward screaming,"Hey huge bird!Whaddya think you are doin'? Go back to Tartaurus!"

Annabeth shook her head and flew alongside Thalia. Percy took a deep breath and commanded Blackjack to move forward. The two girls were doing a pretty good job keeping the dragon distracted because Percy needed it, but the thing was, the body of the animal kept on swaying from right and to left. That made it quite difficult to judge where he should jump from. One wrong jump and he was meeting Hades, Again, and he had no plans to be there so early.

Come on boss you can do it, Blackjack motivated.

Yeah I know thanks, he replied.

Don't worry boss I wouldn't have you killed so early. I will take you to the right spot. Promise. No dying early, Blackjack advised.

Sure?, Percy asked doubtfully.

All the reply he got was the stiffening of Blackjack's body, which meant he had to stiffen himself now.

"You can do it. He's just testing you. Come on,Percy." He said to himself.

Just as Blackjack was near the dragon and it was facing the girls, Percy took a leap of faith and landed on its scaly back. But it felt a large weight land on him and he started to yelp and sway his body more vigorously. Damn you Dragon, Percy cursed. It was hard for him to hold on to the scaly and slippery back of the monster. What he didn't want at the moment was any of the girls getting hurt. But the monster's body swayed to the left and his tail hit Annabeth's Pegasus. The Pegasus shrieked and neighed, Annabeth tried to hold hard on the wing but couldn't. Soon, her hand let go of the wing and she dropped down.

"Annabeth..!" Thalia screamed and commanded her Pegasus to make its way downwards. She was side by side with Annabeth. Annabeth tried to reach out for Thalia, when fear gripped. Thalia looked down and saw the small buildings and soon her old fear rose. Her throat went dry and her hands felt sweat. She slowed down and Annabeth fell down with more speed.

"Thalia..!" She yelled at top of her voice.

Thalia looked at her friend fall down. Her mind said - you are at height. You can't go. You might die. But then her subconsciousness shook her and said- That's you best friend. You can't let her die that easy. Come on Thalia. You can will the wind. Sky is your domain. Do it. Take the help of the wind. The fear covered face was soon replaced by a determined and brave face. Thalia willed the wind to take her down fast and faster. Just as again she was best Annabeth. She couldn't use more power to go underneath her. So she decided she had to do something she would never do in aeons. She got her right leg beside her left and jumped off to catch hold of Annabeth.

On the right time Annabeth was holding on tight to Thalia and Thalia did her best to command the wind to slow down. Come on, please. I don 't wanna die. Not so early.

Suddenly she felt herself feel light and slow down. She looked around and thanked the Gods she had done safe.

She slowly used the last piece of energy in her and went over to the Pegasus. Sitting on it the two looked up at Percy.

Percy after seeing his free falling girlfriend was more terrified and angry.

"You freak..!You are so going down for doing that..!" The angrier Percy got the more power he got. He slowly climbed over to his ears and pulled them back. That made the dragon more mad but it got him under control. The dragon was now moving over the city and Percy had the last chance before he lost control.

_Winchesters-_

The younger Winchester splashed water over his face and wiped it off by his hands. Doing that always refreshed him up.

The reminder of being dragged out of his normal life reminded him so many instances with Jessica. The parties, the laughs- oh her smile if only he could to see that again- the times she would yell at Sam for doing something wrong...Man he barely remembered her voice now.

He smiled at himself at all those times. But hen he thought of the times with Dean. He just couldn't make out what the difference was. They two practically had the same sense of everything. They were almost twins. Their hair, their humor, their words, their nature, their anger, hell even their birthday was the same. Jan 24th. He smiled and scoffed at that. Remembering the last birthday he had spent with Jessica.

_"Sam..!Where are you taking me..?!" _

_Sam guided his long time girlfriend with a blind fold to a dark room._

_"Haha.. I'm Taking you to the haunted house." Sam said._

_"Because that's gonna scare the shit outta me." _

_Sam smiled at that. He loved her sarcastic remarks._

_"Come on Sam..! Let the cat outta the bag now..!" _

_"Cat doesn't wanna come out..!"_

_Jessica stomped her foot in annoyance. Ahh, she did that almost every time Sam put logic to every thing, and that was every minute. They were just perfect for each other. Though people at time would joke - no doubt the blond likes him. Despite the blond jokes and everything - they stayed together. They loved each other. They had sworn on Sam's birthday that they would never each other, stay by each others side forever. _

_"We have reached..!" Sam opened the blind fold. _

_Jessica opened her eyes and saw a cake in the shape of heart with the picture of her laughing made on it and written - happy birthday babe..!_

_Beside it was a huge card with one page full of remarks from Sam and the other full of her friends. _

_Jessica smiled and tears filled her eyes. _

_Suddenly, music filled the air. Guitar - Jessica's favourite instrument - played._

_Jess couldn't stop her tears and she turned to hug Sam. _

_Sam bent down and whispered in her ear - Happy birthday. I Love you._

Sam's thoughts were intruppted when Dean pounded his fist on the bathroom door.

"Hey, Sammy..!How long will it take for you to come out..?!" Dean asked.

"Coming." Sam replied. He rinsed his mouth with water, and came out.

"What?" He asked Dean, who was now sitting on the chair with his legs up on the table.

_Percy, Annabeth and Thalia-_

Percy carefully took out his knife and stabbed it straight in its back. The dragon screamed and started to dissolve.

Percy had forgotten that he had to get back to his Pegasus, but he stayed there on the dragon and fell. But horses seemed to know his thoughts so Blackjack sweep him over his back.

What were you thinking, boss?, Blackjack asked in astonishment.

Don't worry, You are not getting rid of me that easy, Percy replied. Now just move.

Roger that boss, he replied.

Blackjack flew closer to Caramel, Thalia's pegasus.

"You okay, Annabeth..?" Percy asked in worry.

"Yes..just a minor heart attack."She joked.

"Thank god."

"So guys.." Thalia said driving their attention back. "I think its gonna be a long journey. I choose we sleep while Blackjack and Caramel fly us to wherever they can."

Percy and Annabeth had no power to say a word and they liked the sound of that, so they nodded.

**A/N- sorry guys, for the small chapter.. I really am.. I will update it as soon as possible. Please don't be mad and enjoy.. review.!**


End file.
